Requiem for a loved one!
by no nome
Summary: POST-PONED! AerrowxPiper Digimon Frontier *character death* The battle with Cyclonia is drawing nearer every day and the Storm Hawks are one down. The digimon frontier gang suddenly appear, but will they help, or hinder?


**Kirby: I am BACK baby, yes, I am BACK!! **

**Finn: Oh great! There she goes again!**

**Kirby: (glares at Finn) ANYWAY… This is my second Storm Hawks story and I wanted to try this out cause everyone seems to put it on their stories and they give me a good giggle, so I thought I'd make one! Aerrow, if you may?**

**Aerrow: Do I have to? Why can't Finn? **

**Kirby: AERROW!!**

**Aerrow: (sighs) Fine! I solemnly swear that I, and every other character in Storm Hawks, belong to Nerd Corps and not Kirby. **

Storm Hawks- Requiem for a loved one

Chapter 1

Fight for our lives!

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

"Stork! Get us away from the Cyclonians, now!" I yelled, hoping he could hear me over all the explosions around us. Luckily, Stork did manage to hear me and put the Condor into overdrive. The Condor surged forward and we all fell backwards. Finn landed on his top shoulders and his feet were sticking up in the air. He then toppled over and was laying on his stomach. Junko hit some pipes making steam blow through the cracks and Piper smacked into the balance rail, which must've hurt a lot. I went splat into the wall, with poor Radarr right behind me getting squished. I was a little dazed at first, then I gradually recovered, but Radarr took a little longer to recover. We couldn't keep running from them, it was impossible. We had no choice but to fight them!

"Everyone! To your ride! If it's a fight the Cyclonians want, it's a fight they'll get!!" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone except Piper had recovered and they all nodded. Everyone bar Stork, Piper and myself ran to the hanger bay getting their skimmers ready. I walked to Piper, who was leaning on the rail to balance herself and was holding her back in pain. I grabbed her arm that she was using to balance herself with and hoisted it over my shoulder. I then helped her walk to a seat.

"Maybe you should stay here, you're not fit to ride a skimmer or fight." I said. Piper grunted in pain then looked up at me and I saw the pain in her beautiful orange eyes. She sighed and nodded, obviously in too much pain to speak.

I then ran to the hanger bay and got on my skimmer, then I led my team into battle.

Finn was fighting about 5 talons and he shot all five down in nearly 5 seconds. But for every talon he shot down, 3 more would take his place. Junko was shooting missiles and punching his way through heaps of Talons, but more just kept coming.

The Condor was in pretty bad shape from the outside and I wondered, 'maybe they're safer out here rather than in there?' Suddenly two Talons slammed into my skimmer, one on each side. I struggled trying to get free, but I couldn't budge. I gasped and my eyes opened wide when I saw another Talon not far off grab his staff and fire, directly at me! The Condor suddenly rammed into one of the Talons and he got hit instead, then I grabbed my energy blades and slashed the other Talons skimmer. I then waved at the Condor and chased after the third Talon. The Talon removed his mask to reveal it actually was Snipe in disguise! I growled and chased after him. He growled as well and flew off, trying to avoid me. He was probably remembering all the times I'd beaten him in battle and the times I'd humiliated him, like the time at the Talon Academy when I'd given him a wedgie. I chuckled to myself, remembering that memory.

Suddenly he turned around and smirked. I gasped stopping, keeping a safe distance from him. What was he smiling at? He had no help and was too dumb to think of any traps that might work.

He suddenly lifted a control pad. I gasped, what was that for?

"When I push this button, the dynamite on the Condor will ignite and the Condor will explode!" he said cackling maniacally. I gasped and flew to the Condor, I had to warn them. I turned my head just in time to see Snipe hit the switch!

I put my skimmer into overdrive and I zoomed there. I had to save Piper and Stork! I rushed to the window and already saw Stork running out, waving his arms like a mad man. I landed and rushed over to him.

"The ship's going to explode any minute to any second, where's Piper?!" I yelled.

Stork said, "We found the dynamite and Piper said she was going to try to defuse it and told me to run. I tried to say no, but she kinda pushed me out." My eyes widened.

"No! Stork! Get your Sky Ride! I'm going to find Piper!" I yelled. I rushed inside and breathed in a horrible smell of smoke. Wait a minute… smoke? I coughed and got on my knees, crawling around.

"Piper!! *cough, cough* Piper… where are you? *cough, cough* Piper!" I yelled, but the smoke was just too thick. I couldn't see and I couldn't seem to hear anymore. I saw a figure in the smoke, crouched on their knees. They looked about my age, but I couldn't be sure because the smoke wouldn't let me see properly. I slowly closed my eyes and collapsed.

_**Aerrow! Aerrow! It's me, Piper! Please, you gotta wake up! Please!!**_

_Is this real? Or just, a dream? I don't know anymore, am I living in a fantasy, or just my reality?_

_**Aerrow! This is real, you gotta wake up! Everyone's looking for you! Go!**_

That was officially the strangest dream I ever had. Why was Piper in my head? I slowly opened my eyes to see Finn and Junko burst through the Condor and grab me, carrying me out and hoping onto Junko's skimmer, then fly off because right after we got in the air, the Condor exploded! My eyes opened wide! No! Piper!!

We all sat there, watching in horror as our friend and our home, went up in smoke.

"PIPER!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Junko and Finn patted me on the back as tears fell from my eyes, falling down my cheeks like a never ending river of pain. Tear fell down Junko's face and Radarr and Stork were crying too. Radarr howled in mourn. Even Finn was crying, and that just made reality come by and punch me in the face. Piper was gone, forever. I'd never see her smile, hear her laugh, be able to stare into her golden eyes for ever, see her cry, secretly watch her sleep from the door, never hold her in one of her bear hugs, never see the glow in her eyes when she notices me in the room, never see her happy, or sad, or angry, or depressed, or lonely, or peaceful or jealous. I'd never see her again.

Once the flames had died down, we searched through the wreckage of the Condor. I didn't want to be the first to find Piper's body. It was going to give me nightmares.

"I FOUND HER!!" yelled Junko from the other room that was supposed to be my room. I rushed in there to see a half burnt body with midnight blue hair, a singed orange head band, and brown skin, with red burns all over their body. I gasped and my knees started to get weak. It was Piper. I forced myself to walk to Piper's body, which was neatly laid on the remains of my bed. When I was right next to her I felt like I was gonna be sick. She looked horrible. Suddenly her chest rose! I gasped and knelt beside her. Her orange eyes fluttered open and I suddenly saw how much pain she was in.

'This can't be happening!!' I thought to myself. Piper lifted her hand to place into mine but she was in a huge amount of pain because her hand was shaking in mid air. I helped her and reached out, holding her hand. She coughed a little.

"Bet I look worse than I feel, huh Aerrow?" she said giggling a little, then started coughing. I was at a complete lost. She was dying, how could she joke at a time like this? I felt tears starting to fall down my face. This just can't be happening!! I'll wake up soon and walk to Piper's room and see her sound asleep. But why aren't I waking up? Please, I just want to wake up from this horrible nightmare!! Please, someone wake me up!!! Everyone was else was in the room, crying as well. Suddenly Piper made a wheezing sound and her eyes rolled up to her forehead as they slowly closed. Her chest stopped rising. I breathed in, and out, in and out, in and out, in and, I couldn't take this anymore!!

I rushed out of the room and found a piece of the Condor that was still in tact and hadn't been burnt. I yelled at the top of my lungs and punched and kicked the wall yelling as I did so. Eventually my knuckled felt wet and I looked at the wall through the tears in my eyes. There was blood on the wall. I punched the wall one last time as the pain was slow to register. I kept my fist to the wall and slowly slid to my knees. I placed my spare hand on the floor and looked at the cut and bleeding knuckles.

"Piper, no, I can't loose you. Piper, I love you…" I whispered in big heavy sobs to myself. It then started raining and I felt my suit getting wet and cold, my hair sticking to my face, but I didn't care. I had lost one of the 5 things I kept closest to me. It was gone, forever…

**Kirby: well, what do you think of my first chapter! Kinda sad isn't it?**

**Finn: I really think you overdid it this time Kirby.**

**Aerrow: sorry Kirby, but I'm with Finn on this one**

**Kirby: well, sorry for making the first chapter so dramatic, I didn't know you wanted boring to exciting. Usually that's how books work but I like books that got my way, and that exciting, exciting and exciting!!**

**Piper: you killed me off?**

**Kirby: Piper? Where did you come from? You're dead, you're not supposed to be here!**

**Piper: wait a minute, that's not what you said half a minute ago! You said that in the last chapter I beat the…**

**Kirby: (covers Pipers mouth with hand) Piper! Don't spill the beans!!**

**Piper: a ou ge or ha o I outh? (translation: can you get your hands off my mouth?)**

**Kirby: as long as you promise to keep your mouth shut from not on!**

**Piper: (nods head) **

**Kirby: (let's go of Piper mouth)**

**Aerrow & Finn: I will never understand girls!**

**Finn: Review please!!**


End file.
